Mix Delux, czyli niekontrolowany zawrót głowy
by charlotte1989
Summary: Opowiadanie popełnione w chwili szaleństwa. Crossover Pottera, Bones, House'a, Wzoru i wielu innych.


_**Mix ****Delux, czyli (nie)kontrolowany zawrót głowy**_

Szklane drzwi rozsunęły się z hukiem ukazując w niebiańskiej poświacie kontur niezwykle atletycznej sylwetki mężczyzny. Ów samiec prawą ręką przeczesał sobie włosy, niczym John Travolta w „Gorączce sobotniej nocy" i dopiero wtedy wszedł do środka, którym było wnętrze Instytutu Jeffersona. Miał jeden cel i wiedział, że nic i nikt mu nie przeszkodzi w jego realizacji.

Rozejrzał się po laboratorium, a kiedy jego wzrok padł na osobę stojącą na środku platformy, uśmiechnął się niczym model z reklamy pasty do zębów. A potem powiedział jedno zdanie, które było niczym mantra, zaklęcie i klucz do świata znanego tylko im.

- Zbieraj się, Bones, mamy kolejną sprawę.

**.::. **

Palące słońce Los Angeles grzało niemiłosiernie rozpuszczając lody waniliowe, które Don Eppes zakupił w pobliskiej lodziarni. Delektując się smakiem wafelka, który mu pozostał, nawet nie zauważył, że telefon w kieszeni jego nowych dżinsów zawzięcie wibruje. Dopiero karcące spojrzenie staruszki spoglądającej dziwnie na jego sylwetkę, a raczej na dziwny przedmiot skaczący w jego kieszeni blisko krocza przywołało go do porządku.

- Jasna cholera! – krzyknął, kiedy w pośpiechu nadgryziony wafelek upadł na chodnik, a kobieta spojrzała na niego jak na biedne dziecko. - Don Eppes... Co? Dzwoń po Charliego.

**.::. **

- Sawyer!

- Odwal się, Jack! - Dwójka mężczyzn przedzierała się przez dzikie chaszcze na wyspie.  
- No, Sawyer, nie daj się prosić.

- Padło ci na mózg! Nie będę robił z siebie idioty i nie będę grał w bierki. – Mężczyzna spojrzał srogo na kompana, któremu zrzedła mina.

- No to w co tylko zechcesz.

Sawyer zastanowił się przez chwilę po czym w jego oczach zapalił się szaleńczy błysk.

**.::.**

Booth i Bones dojechali na miejsce w rekordowo krótkim czasie. Na miejscu zbrodni pełno już było policyjnych techników oraz innych agentów. Nie zabrakło też gapiów, którzy w tak spokojnej zazwyczaj dzielnicy szukali ekstremalnych wrażeń, a te zapewniło im rozkładające/rozpadające się ciało tkwiące w studzience kanalizacyjnej.

- Booth. – Bones przywołała swojego partnera, który rozmawiał z policjantami, a który momentalnie znalazł się przy swojej partnerce.

- Znalazłaś coś? - Brennan popatrzyła na niego jak na wariata. - No co?

- A co miałam znaleźć? - zapytała roztropnie najlepsza antropolog w kraju.

- Pluszowego niedźwiadka, Bones – odparł sarkastycznie Seeley, a kobieta spojrzała na niego jak na pięcioletnie dziecko. - OK. Zapomnij. Słuchaj, sprawa wygląda poważniej niż sądziłem. Podobno to już dziesiąte ciało w tym tygodniu znalezione w takiej studzience, a mamy dopiero poniedziałek. Aż dziw, że dopiero teraz nas o tym powiadomili...

- Lepiej późno niż wcale. – Wypowiadając to zdanie, Tempe wprawiła swojego partnera w najszczersze zdumienie. Dotąd nie wykazująca się znajomością przysłów i powiedzeń, nagle wypowiedziała jedno z nich. I to poprawnie.

- To się nadaje do Archiwum X – powiedział Booth.

- To nowy dział w FBI. Chcesz oddać tam tą sprawę? - Zaczęła dociekać Brennan.

- Nie... Chcę tam oddać ciebie.

- Ale za co?... - Antropolog spojrzała na agenta a jej oczy zaszkliły się. - Przecież byłam grzeczna, nikogo nie uderzyłam ani nie postrzeliłam...

- Właśnie. I to jest najdziwniejsze. – Pokiwał głową Seeley i zapatrzył się na ciało w studzience.

**.::. **

Siedział w tej kryjówce już ładne parę godzin, ale przynajmniej miał spokój. Nie musiał słuchać skomlących próśb tego pożal się Boże doktorka o rozegranie kolejnej partii bierek. Jednocześnie podziwiał swój geniusz. Tylko ktoś taki jak on mógł wymyślić zabawę w chowanego. Tylko geniusz – Sawyer. Co prawda nie wiedział, że zajdzie aż tak daleko, próbując ukryć się przed Jackiem, ale czego się nie robi dla świętego spokoju. Tylko już go trochę tyłek bolał i plecy od siedzenia w przykurczonej pozycji w jakiś rurach kanalizacyjnych. Nawet nie pomyślał, że na tej wyspie takie dziwota można spotkać. Oczywiście pomijał wszystkie mgły i inne nadprzyrodzone zjawiska, które były dla niego chlebem powszednim.

Zabawiał samego siebie radosną wyliczanką, kiedy jego wyostrzony zmysł słuchu zarejestrował dziwny dźwięk. Coś jakby syk. _Węże?_ Pomyślał._ O kurka!_

**.::.**

Booth nigdy nie należał do osób strachliwych, ale kiedy usłyszał, że do tej sprawy ściągają posiłki w postaci Dona Eppesa i jego świrniętego brata, poczuł niemiły skurcz żołądka. Już raz miał okazję z nimi pracować i o ile dobrze pamiętał, nie skończyło się to dla niego dość dobrze. Można by nawet zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że ekipa zezulców przy jednym tylko Charliem Eppesie to pikuś. Pan Pikuś.

- Długo będziesz jeszcze tak stał? - Do rzeczywistości przywołał go głos Bones, która była już w połowie drabinki wiodącej do podziemnej kanalizacji miejskiej. Kto jak kto, ale ona uwielbiała brudną robotę. Mogła tylko zbadać gościa i po sprawie, ale nie. Ona musiała poszukać śladów dalej, w studzienkach, w całej nitce rur kanalizacyjnych, które miały nie wiadomo ile kilometrów.

- Mój nowy garnitur – mruknął tylko agent i ruszył za swoją partnerką.

**.::. **

Don Eppes i jego brat byli już w Waszyngtonie. Dość szybko jak na możliwości Polskich Linii Kolejowych, które niedawno sprywatyzowały pociągi w całych stanach.

- Tylko pamiętaj, żadnych aluzji na temat klamer do paska Bootha, jasne? – Don pouczał Charliego idąc ulicą na miejsce, w którym znaleziono dzisiaj szczątki. – Mam nie słyszeć podtekstów, jakoby napis COCKY był pochodną wyważoną logarytmem sinusa kąta alfa.

- Nie ma czegoś takiego – odparła spokojnie młodszy mężczyzna i na powrót zajął się zabawą kalkulatorem. Jakie to małe pudełeczko było śmieszne, wystarczyło wpisać 71830, odwrócić urządzenie do góry nogami i pojawiał się napis DEBIL. Prawda, że cudowne?

- Jesteśmy na miejscu. – Głos Dona zakończył przedszkolną zabawę matematyka. Stali nad otwartą studzienką kanalizacyjną otoczoną żółtą taśmą policyjną z napisem DO NOT CROSS.

- Jesteś pewny, że to tutaj? – Charlie rozejrzał się dookoła. – Jakoś nie widzę policjantów…

- To ściśle tajne dochodzenie – szepnął detektyw. – Tak tajne, że kiedy tylko wrócimy do domu raz dwa o wszystkim zapomnisz. Pamiętaj, jakby co, nas tu nie było – dodał złowieszczym szeptem.

Charlie przytaknął na zgodę. W końcu jego brat był w policji, nie? Wiedział o takich sprawach dużo więcej niż on. Co prawda nie był tak inteligentny… (matematyk błysnął zębami i puścił zalotnie oczko) ale co tam inteligencja.

- No dobra, no to wskakuj. – Don złapał brata za marynarkę i wepchnął do dziury. Chwilę potem sam zniknął w czeluściach kanalizacyjnej studzienki.

**.::.**

Sawyer stawiał kroki najciszej jak tylko mógł, by nie zdradzić swojej obecności. Pamiętał o krokach, ale o gwizdaniu już nie. Po betonowych rurach niosły się echem pierwsze takty „You Simple The Best" Tiny Turner, a mężczyzna przeżywał każdą nutę. Jak on kochał babcię Tinę!

Był mniej więcej w połowie drugiej zwrotki kiedy usłyszał zbliżający się tupot stóp. Ktoś biegł w jego stronę. Nagle przebiegł obok niego jakiś kształt, coś jakby człowiek. Chwilę potem znowu. Sawyer postanowił, że gdy znowu _to coś_ przebiegnie nie będzie obojętny. Nie musiał długo czekać, chwilę później znów usłyszał tupot. Mężczyzna był już przygotowany.

- Przepraszam, o co biega? – zapytał zatrzymując tajemniczą biegającą postać, którą okazał się chłopak przed dwudziestką z czarnymi rozczochranymi włosami, szpecącą blizną na łbie i patykiem w ręku.

- O Śmierciożerców, mugolu! Wskrzesili Bazyliszka! – wydarł się w niebogłosy i popędził dalej.

_Hmmm…._ Zastanowił się Sawyer, czyżby jakieś nowe plemię zamieszkało na wyspie? Nie dane mu było dłużej zastanawiać się nad tym kiedy znów usłyszał zbliżające się kroki i głęboki głos, który odbijał się od kamiennych rur.

- STÓJ POTTER! TY IMBECYLE, STÓJ DO STU HIPOGRYFÓW! NOGI Z DUPY POWYRYWAM!

Sawyer zdążył tylko zarejestrować, iż mężczyzna wykrzykujący te słowa miał na sobie gustowne czarne wdzianko ala ksiądz ala Neo i również dzierżył w dłoni patyk.

**.::. **

Booth szedł za Bones i starał się nie myśleć o stróżkach wody kapiącej na jego nowiuśki garnitur. Wolał też nie wiedzieć w jakim stanie będą jego szmaciane buciki. Ciężka dola agenta FBI, oj ciężka.

Tempe za to wydawała się być w _siódmym niebie_. Brakowało tylko pastora i jego dzieci do pełnego szczęścia. Rozglądała się, wdychała ten rozkoszny zapach i z utęsknieniem wypatrywała mysich bobków, które oddałaby do analizy Hodginsowi.

- Chyba nic nie znajdziemy – zaczął agent, ale przerwał i nadstawił ucha. – Słyszałaś to?

- Co?

- To.

Bones już nie pytała, jakby z oddali dochodziła do nich czyjaś pieśń. Chyba bojowa.

_Hej ho, hej ho, po Potter__a by się szło._

_I raz i dwa idziemy tak, by nam wyszło to._

_My okrutni i zepsuci, ludzie z uczuć wypruci._

_Dziś dorwiemy wroga, nie przeszkodzi nam żadna trwoga._

- Ładne – skomentowała antropolog. – Trochę zbyt rymowane, ale w dzisiejszych czasach kiedy tak mało jest poetów, należy popierać każdą twórczość. To już nie to co kiedyś, nie ma Mickiewicza i nie ma Miłosza a na ulicach cicho sza…

Agent słuchał tego wywodu i zastanawiał się czy przypadkiem kosmici nie podmienili mu partnerki. Ona i poezja? Chociaż to może nie byłoby takie dziwne. Ale ona i chwalenie jakiejś propagandowej przyśpiewki? Chociaż z drugiej strony… z Bones nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

- A ty dokąd? – Booth złapał Tempe za ramię widząc, że kobieta idzie w kierunku skąd dochodziły głosy tych _okrutnych i zepsutych ludzi z uczuć wyprutych._

- Zobaczyć kto śpiewa – odparła jak gdyby nigdy nic. Wyswobodziła ramię z żelaznego uścisku agenta i ruszyła dalej. Boothowi nie pozostało zatem nic innego jak pójść za nią. Miał jednak dziwne przeczucie, że to się dobrze nie skończy. A jak głosiła legenda krążąca po waszyngtońskich ulicach i po korytarzach Jeffersonian, intuicja Seeley'a Bootha nigdy go nie zawiodła.

**.::. **

- Weź no znajdź jakiś wzór na wyjście z tych ścieków. – Don Eppes zwrócił się do swojego brata po jakiś dwóch godzinach bezowocnego krążenia po rurach kanalizacyjnych położonych gęstą siecią pod Waszyngtonem.

- Mówiłem, że to nie ta rura wlotowa, ale mnie nie słuchałeś więc masz co chciałeś – odparł. – Ale mi się zrymowało. – Uśmiechnął się do Dona i na powrót zajął się kalkulatorem. Starszy mężczyzna wzniósł oczy tam gdzie powinno być niebo, ale napotkał tylko betonowy sufit, z którego ściekała jakaś mętna substancja.

- Kurczę pieczone! – zaklął szpetnie, kiedy ta sama ciecz wpadła mu do oka.

- DON! – krzyknął Charlie w panice. – Nic ci nie jest? Ty nigdy nie używasz wulgaryzmów, a tu…

- Spokojnie, Charles. – Don położył dłoń na ramieniu brata i spojrzał na niego jednym okiem. Jego mina była zbolała, ale głos stanowczy. Zachowywał się jak ranny żołnierz na polu bitwy. – Pamiętaj, jeśli polegnę to uczynię to z honorem broniąc ojczyzny… - Charlie łkał jak najęty słuchając słów starszego brata. - …a ty pomścisz mnie i zniszczysz wszystkie zło za pomocą tego… - zakaszlał jakby wydawał ostatnie tchnienie - …tego kalkulatora – wystękał i spuścił głowę w dramatycznym geście.

- DOOONNNN! – Młodszy Eppes histeryzował już na potęgę, a jego słone łzy zdążyły zmoczyć jego marynarkę, koszulę, jeansy i włosy, które przez to skręciły się jeszcze bardziej. Nagle rozległ się plask.

- Nie mazgaj się. – Don stanął wyprostowany przed Charliem. – Bierzemy dupy w troki i spadamy stąd.

Nim jednak zdążyli zrobić pierwszy krok, do ich uszu dotarł odgłos czyichś kroków. Chwilę potem przed oczami pojawiły się dwie osoby.

- Teraz to już na pewno będziemy mieli kłopoty – powiedział męski głos i pokręcił głową z niesmakiem.

- Booth? – zapytał nieśmiało Don i zmrużył oczy, by lepiej widzieć w mroku jaki panował dookoła.

- Nie, Don, Harry Potter – odparł Seeley.

- Potter? – rozległ się inny męski głos za braćmi Eppes.

- A ty to kto? – Don odwrócił się do nieznajomego. – Wyjdź z ukrycia.

Z ciemności wyłonił się postawny mężczyzna o dłuższych włosach koloru miodu. Jego twarz zdobił kilkudniowy zarost, a z oczu biło władcze spojrzenie.

- Jestem Sawyer.

- Świetnie, co tu robisz? – zapytał Booth, który miał już serdecznie dość łażenia po ściekach. Czuł się jak gąbka, którą bez trudu można by wyżymać.

- Ukrywałem się przed Jackiem, doktorka opętał demon gier i zabaw. Nie chciałem grać w bierki więc wymyśliłem chowanego, nawet nie przypuszczałem, że tak daleko dotrę. A właśnie, gdzie jestem?

- Wariat – mruknął Seeley. – Kompletny wariat.

- W Waszyngtonie – odparła Bones. – Mówiłeś coś o niejakim Potterze?

- Ano tak, wpadł na mnie jakieś sto metrów dalej. Krzyczał coś o jakiś śmierdzielach, smrodożercach… śmierciożercach! Tak, śmierciożercach. Pomachał jakimś patykiem i pobiegł dalej, a za nim podążył jakiś facet przebrany za księdza. Dziwny gość, takiego to bym nie chciał spotkać w ciemnym zaułku – wyjaśnił Sawyer i oparł się z nonszalancją o rurę.

- Jakbyś nie zauważył jesteśmy w mrocznych rurach kanalizacyjnych, to chyba definiuje się jako mroczny zaułek. – Charlie spojrzał na mężczyznę, któremu oczy wyszły z orbit. – Spokojnie, nic ci nie grozi. On już tu nie przyjdzie…

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien – szepnął Don i poklepał brata po ramieniu.

- Jak to… - Charlie odwrócił się. – O Jezusie, Zeusie, Merlinie i Buddo! – krzyknął młodszy Eppes.

Cała piątka wpatrywała się w grupę ludzi ubranych w czarne długie szaty podobne do płaszczy czy szlafroków, na twarzach mieli maski, w rękach trzymali patyki.

- Gdzie ukryliście Pottera? – Pytanie dobiegło od strony ludzi w czerni, a wypowiedział je mężczyzna, któremu długie blond włosy wystawały spod peleryny. – Gadajcie, mugole!

- Mugole? Że to niby do nas? – Booth zerknął na Bones, która spoglądała z ciekawością na ludzi w maskach. Jej spojrzenie mówiło samo za siebie, poddawała ich antropologicznej ocenie i zastanawiała się do jakiej grupy ich podporządkować. Homo sapiens? A może zaklasyfikować ich jako nowe plemię żyjące w podziemiach Waszyngtonu?

- Tak, mugolu! – Mężczyzna z blond włosami zwrócił się do Seeley'a.

- Za obrazę agenta FBI grozi więzienie – odparł spokojnie Booth. – Zresztą wam to by się przydało wariatkowo a nie więzienie… Chwila, to wy śpiewaliście to _hej ho po Pottera by się szło?_ – Agent zmrużył oczy w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

Nie doczekał się jednak gdyż ni stąd ni z owąd pojawili się ludzie poubierani w obszerne kolorowe stroje i rozległ się głośny krzyk.

- Do boju! Brać ich!

Na prawo i lewo śmigały jakieś strumienie światła. Jedne były czerwone, drugie niebieskie a jeszcze inne zielone. Zanim Booth powalił na ziemię Bones i przykrył ją własnym ciałem (nie ma to jak boothowski odruch), antropolog zauważyła, że tajemnicze smugi światła wydobywają się z trzymanych przez ludzi patyków. _Interesujące_, pomyślała_, to na pewno jakaś nowa technologia ekologiczno-elektryczna._

W tym samym czasie Don, Charlie i Sawyer leżeli pod ścianą i udawali poległych. Nic innego nie przyszło im do głowy, a instynkt przetrwania podpowiadał, że kamuflowanie się na umarlaka jest jedyną możliwością uniknięcie tych zasranych promyczków latających po rurach. Sawyer dostrzegł jeszcze chłopaka z blizną, którego wcześniej zatrzymał i gościa w sutannie. Chwilę potem jakieś czerwone światło ugodziło go w nos i zapadła ciemność.

Booth leżąc na Bones starał się nie myśleć o pozycji w jakiej się znajdują, co było bardzo utrudnione prze ciasnotę jaką czuł w spodniach. Najwidoczniej taka bliskość jego partnerki pobudziła jego męskość, która poczuła zew krwi i za bardzo rozochociła się w slipach agenta.

- Coś mnie uwiera – szepnęła Tempe. – Co ty tam masz?

- Latarkę, Bones – syknął agent i zamknął oczy.

- Nosisz latarkę w majtkach? – zdziwiła się antropolog. Seeley nie zdążył jednak odpowiedzieć, gdyż został trafiony niebieskim promieniem i osunął się w nicość.

**.::. **

Nareszcie wydostał się z tego pomieszczenia urągającemu jego lekarskiej godności. Może nie aż tak bardzo skoro tym miejscem była przychodnia, ale dla House'a było to istne piekło na ziemi. Nie znosił ślęczących na kozetce pacjentów wymyślających jakieś dziwne dolegliwości, które najczęściej okazywały się ciążą lub opryszczką. Dziś było podobnie, jęki, stękania, utyskiwania, narzekania, biadolenia i to _co mi jest panie doktorze?_ Naprawdę, już niewyżyta Cuddy była lepsza.

Na całe szczęście przywieźli całkiem pokaźną grupkę osób z niezidentyfikowanymi schorzeniami i on, jako najlepszy diagnosta w szpitalu, ba! w całych Stanach, został poproszony o zajęcie się chorymi. Chociaż patrząc na pokaźnych rozmiarów dekolt Cuddy wolałby się zająć czymś innym.

- Ruszcie mózgownice. A może szare komórki zaplanowały urlop na dzisiaj? Nie, sorry, one mają urlop okrągły rok! – krzyknął House i walnął laską w stół. – Foreman… - powiedział zaraz przymilnie. – Bądź tak uprzejmy i zobacz czy nie ma cię u pacjenta numer 1, zobacz też czy robisz wszystkie możliwe badania.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na doktora ze złością, nic jednak nie odpowiedział tylko wyszedł.

- Pacjent numer 2…

- Chase – przerwał House. – Przystojniak z ciebie, ale inteligencji za grosz. Nie wyśle cię do tej laluni, bo zaraz ją omotasz. Wolę zostawić ją dla siebie.

- A co z Cuddy? – zapytała oburzona Cameron, która zastępowała Trzynastkę.

- Nie musi o niczym wiedzieć. I ty jej nic nie powiesz, jasne? – Doktor spojrzał znacząco na młodszych lekarzy. – OK., skoro nie ma już Foremana, to słucham? Co dolega temu… jako on tam… Booth!

- Jest w śpiączce, to wszystko – odparł Chase i uśmiechnął się. House też się uśmiechnął, tyle że ironicznie a Cameron pokręciła głową nad głupotą jej ex męża.

- No coś ty? A myślałem, że tylko łapie drzemkę po obiedzie?

Takie rozmowy toczyły się jeszcze przez jakiś czas dopóki do pokoju nie wpadł zdyszany Foreman. Wszyscy spojrzeli na czarnoskórego mężczyznę, w którego oczach czaił się… strach?

- Pacjent numer 1 – wydyszał. – Obudził się i szaleje.

- Nareszcie coś ciekawego – powiedział House i pokuśtykał za Foremanem, a reszta ruszyła za nim.

**.::.**

- Odsuń się ode mnie, Potter! – krzyknął Snape i wytrącił z ręki chłopaka łyżkę z kleikiem. – I nie karm mnie!

- Ależ profesorze, musi pan coś zjeść, by nabrać sił do walki – odparł spokojnie chłopak. – _Accio łyżka._ No, to za Huncwotów…

Mistrz Eliksirów myślał, że zakrztusi się własną śliną. Jak tylko wyjdzie z tego mugolskiego szpitala pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobi będzie złożenie rezygnacji z posady ochroniarza Chłopca-Który-Przeżył-I-Przeżyje-Jeszcze-Wielokrotnie-By-Dręczyć-Severusa-Snape'a. Tym razem Dumbledore nie wywinie się tak łatwo. A jak się nie zgodzi to Snape zagrozi, że przestanie produkować specjalne nadzienie do tych cholernych dropsów, które Albus pochłaniał tonami.

- Profesorze…

- Potter. Zejdź. Mi. Z. Oczu. – wycedził czarnowłosy mężczyzna. – A jak nie to…

- O, widzę, że nasz pacjent się już obudził. – Do szpitalnej sali weszły cztery osoby. Jedną z nich był człowiek opierający się o lasce. – Słyszałem, że szalało się trochę. To już zabawa w chowanego po kanałach nie wystarczyła?

Severus z całą godnością na jaką było go stać, co było trudne leżąc na łóżku w białej, BIAŁEJ piżamie wyprostował się i spojrzał chłodnym wzrokiem na mężczyznę z laską.

- Nic ci do tego, a teraz bądź tak uprzejmy i zabierz tego bachora z tej sali albo sam odtransportuję go do Czarnego Pana i jeszcze obwiąże czerwoną kokardką! – ryknął Snape, na co Foreman pokręcił głową i spojrzał na Cameron i Chase'a.

- Beznadziejny przypadek – wyszeptał, lecz zaraz tego pożałował.

- Panie Foreman, tak? – Czarodziej poczekał na potwierdzenie, którego udzielił mu facet z laską. – Jeżeli to miał być szept, to był on o 10 decybeli za głośny. Słuch mam dobry, zresztą nic mi nie dolega. Zostałem tylko ogłuszony, a teraz skoro już się obudziłem żądam wypisu. I mam prawo go otrzymać.

House spojrzał badawczym wzrokiem na czarnowłosego mężczyznę, który mówił sensownie. Bardzo sensownie. Diagnosta musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że po raz pierwszy poczuł coś na kształt sympatii do swojego pacjenta i nawet nie sprzeciwiał się na podpisanie świstka papieru, jakim był wypis ze szpitala.

**.::. **

_Nie, nie, nie. Znowu to? Znów mam śnić, że jestem męże__m Bones? _

Booth wydawał się poirytowany. W jego głowie odgrywała się scena łóżkowa, a on mógł uczestniczyć w niej tylko wizualnie. _Cholera! Żadnej przyjemności z tej śpiączki. _

Gdyby chociaż miał realny wpływ na to co się dzieje w tym śnie/wizji/proroctwie (niepotrzebne skreślić), a tu nic. Może tylko biernie obserwować i zadręczać się. _Czy nikt nie widzi tego, że kocham Bones?_

- **To, żeś palnął teraz**. – W umyśle agenta pojawił się tajemniczy głos.

- _Słucham? Kim jesteś i co robisz w mojej głowie?_

- **Spokojnie, bo się zestresujesz, spocisz, fryzura „kontrolowany nieład" jeszcze bardziej opadnie i nie będziesz już wyglądał jak Złoty Chłopiec. Dobrze ci radzę, relax – take it easy** – dodał znowu głos. – **Kumasz cza-czę? Czaisz bazę?**

Booth nie był pewny czy głos należy do wariata, Harta Hansona, męskiej wersji Bones (brrrrrr) czy może do jego alter ego.

- _To z kim mam przyjemność?_ – Agent starał się, by jego głos był spokojny i pełen zrozumienia dla otaczającego go świata. – _Mogę poznać twoją godność?_

- **Jestem Spike** – odparł tajemniczy głos i po chwili z oparów pary wyłoniła się postać mężczyzny. Facet był wysoki, szczupły i miał obleśnie przylizane do tyło włosy blond. Masakra jakaś.

- _Nie znam cię_ – powiedział Booth.

- **W sumie ja ciebie też nie, ale przypominasz mi Angelusa, taki tam stary znajomy.** – Spike machnął lekceważąco rękę. – **Nie ma się co nim przejmować.**

- _Serio?_

- **Serio, serio**.

- _Ale nadal nie rozumiem co ty tu robisz._ – Booth drążył temat. W końcu był agentem śledczym i na dodatek specjalnym, przesłuchiwanie ludzi i wyciąganie z nich informacji było jego chlebem powszednim.

- **Mam cię otrzeźwić. I nie rób takiej głupiej miny, stary! I nie przerywaj mi, mam zakontraktowane, że mogę mówić co chcę i nikt nie będzie mnie stopował, jasne?** – Spike spojrzał ostro na Seeley'a, który tylko przytaknął. – **OK., fajnie że się rozumiemy. No to zaczynamy…**

**.::. **

- Nic mi nie jest, mogę już wyjść. – Bones siedziała na szpitalnym łóżku i kłóciła się z Cameron. – Czuję się dobrze.

- Zaraz przyjdzie doktor House, to od niego będzie zależało czy już dziś będzie pani mogła opuścić szpital.

- To gdzie on jest? – Tempe denerwowała się coraz bardziej, chciała zobaczyć co z Boothem, pójść do niego. A tu taka lypa. – Proszę iść po House'a.

Cameron słysząc rządzę mordu w głosie pacjentki przestała gmerać przy kroplówce i wyszła z Sali, zostawiając Brennan samą. Antropolog nie cieszyła się długo samotnością. Chwilę po wyjściu lekarki do pomieszczenia wpadł zdyszany mężczyzna ubrany na czarno i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Bones uważnie przyjrzała się jego sylwetce i oceniła jego obliczę. Facet był wysoki, miał ponad metr dziewięćdziesiąt, czarne proste włosy do ramion a ubrany był w długi czarny płaszcz.

- Co pan tu robi? To moja sala – powiedziała Brennan zwracając na siebie uwagę mężczyzny, który odwrócił się do niej. Dopiero teraz go poznała, on był w kanałach razem z nimi, to o nim mówił ten cały Sawyer.

- Nie widzę tabliczki z imieniem i nazwiskiem – rzekł z wyższością.

- Co tu robisz?

- Ukrywam się przed Potterem, nie to żeby pani wiedziała kim jest _Harry Potter._ – Imię i nazwisko chłopaka zostały praktycznie wyplute. – Jestem Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów. – Przedstawił się.

- Temperance Brennan – odparła Bones i skinęła głową. – Mistrz Eliksirów?

- Dla potrzeb tej rozmowy ograniczmy się do stwierdzenia, że jestem kimś na kształt waszego doktora biologii, chemii, fizyki i farmaceuty. Też robię leki. – _Czasem szkodzące._ Dodał w myślach.

- Ach… A czemu się ukrywasz?

- Potter przyjął sobie za punkt honoru doprowadzić mnie do szaleństwa swoją uprzejmością. Niedobrze mi się robi już na sam jego widok, a co dopiero na wypowiedziane słodkim głosem _może profesor potrzebuje pomocy?_ – Severus wzdrygnął się malowniczo, po czym uchylił delikatnie drzwi i wyjrzał na korytarz. Nie zauważając niebezpieczeństwa, szepnął do Brennan „do widzenia" i wyszedł.

Tempe nie została jednak długo bez towarzystwa. Niecałe trzy minuty później do jej sali wszedł doktor House. Zlustrował ją od góry do dołu i uśmiechnął się przymilnie, co nie wróżyło dobrze.

- Słyszałem, że chcesz wyjść ze szpitala.

- Dobrze słyszałeś.

- Mogę wiedzieć dlaczego?

- Jako lekarz powinieneś doskonale zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Nie muszę chyba uświadamiać cię, że nic mi nie jest. Ale skoro tak trzeba… tętno w normie, ciśnienie również, brak zawrotów głowy i nudności, żadnych bólów, drgawek, niekontrolowanych tików, sprawność i czucie w kończynach zachowane. Coś jeszcze? – Brennan skończyła wyliczać, a House musiał przyznać w duchu, że trafiła kosa na kamień.

**.::. **

- **Tylko się nie rozpłacz. Wszyscy wiedzą, że podkochujesz się w Bones. To było wiadome już w pierwszym sezonie. Nie wiem dlaczego zwlekali aż do piątego, by to ujawnić. Masakra jakaś. A teraz jeszcze dokoptowali ta całą Hannę.** – Spike zapalił papierosa i rozparł się wygodniej na krześle, kładąc nogi na szafce koło łóżka Bootha. **– Nie wiem po jaką cholerę się z nią wiązałeś skoro, jak sam twierdzisz, kochasz Bones. Paranoja. Weź przestań, bo zrobi się z tego druga „Moda na sukces**_**"**_**. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?**

Seeley słuchał wywodu blondyna i nie wierzył, że był tak głupi. Jak mógł popełnić tyle błędów? Jak mógł zepchnąć uczucie jakim darzył Temperance na dalszy plan?

- _Jestem idiotą_ – mruknął w końcu agent.

- **Gorzej, jesteś popapranym idiotą.** – Uściślił Spike. – **Już rozchwiany emocjonalnie Angel był lepszy od ciebie, chociaż tamten też się nie mógł zdecydować. Do dziś mnie mdli jak sobie przypomnę te jego śpiewki. **_**Moja Buffy, moja pogromczyni**_**. A potem, **_**moja Cordi, moja najdroższa…**_** Nie no, zaraz cukrzycy dostanę.**

- _To co ja mam teraz zrobić?_ – Booth spojrzał na blondyna, który z nonszalancją wypuścił dym z papierosa.

- **Najprostszym rozwiązaniem byłoby po prostu iść do Brennan i powiedzieć jej, ale znając twoje miłosierdzie i dobre serduszko i najpierw pewnie będziesz chciał porozmawiać z Hanną.**

- _Rozstałem się z nią…_

- **Co? To czemu nic mi nie powiedziałeś? To ja się produkuję, pierdzielę głupoty a tu taka niespodzianka! O matko, ale jestem podniecony…** - Spike usiadł prosto na krześle i zaklaskał w dłonie. – **No to na co ty jeszcze czekasz? Poszedł stąd, ale już!**

Na te słowa Seeley momentalnie poderwała się z łóżka i wystartował ze szpitalnej sali.

- **No, to ja wracam do siebie.**

**.::.**

Bones wreszcie udało się wymusić na Housie wypis ze szpitala i teraz zmierzała korytarzem do pokoju, w którym leżał Booth. Na całe szczęście nie towarzyszył jej żaden z tutejszych lekarzy, którzy według niej, doskonale nadawali się na nowe obiekty badawcze. Jeden z nich, blondyn, był chory, a świadczyła o tym nadmierna produkcja śliny za każdym razem kiedy spoglądał na Tempe. Była jeszcze ta kobieta, zaburzenia emocjonalne były wypisane na jej twarzy i Temperance była wielce zdumiona, że ktoś taki pracuje w szpitalu, który podobno był _najlepszy_ na świecie. Taa, jasne. Mając psychopatów zamiast personelu?

Bones szybko odgoniła myśli dotyczące lekarzy, a skupiła się na swoim partnerze. Musiała się dowiedzieć co z nim jest, czyżby kolejna śpiączka? A nawet jeśli, to tym razem nic mu nie będzie czytać. A może… jakiś romans? _Zła Brennan, brzydka Brennan._ Skarciła się w duchu i stanęła przed drzwiami z numerem czterdzieści i cztery. Wzięła głęboki oddech i weszła do środka.

Widok jaki zastała był więcej niż dziwny. Booth przebierał nogami na łóżku tak jakby biegł, a z jego ust co chwilę wydostawały się jakieś bliżej nieokreślone słowa. Coś jak bnoesoo, briwanton, brwoieem…

- Wyraźniej, Booth. – Bones podeszła do swojego partnera i usiadła na krześle obok łóżka. Nachyliła się, by lepiej słyszeć utyskiwania Seeley'a, ale był to zbyt niewyraźny bełkot. Miała już się poddać kiedy Booth nagle otworzył oczy i spojrzał przed siebie. Jego ciało znieruchomiało, a usta zamilkły. – Booth?

Nie usłyszała odpowiedzi, gdyż do szpitalnej sali wpadł lekarz, którego jeszcze nie miała okazji spotkać. Był wysoki, miał gładkie blond włosy zaczesane do tyłu, niezwykle bladą cerę i miodowe oczy.

- Dzień dobry, nazywam się Carlise Cullen i zostałem oddelegowany do przypadku pana… - spojrzał w kartę wiszącą w nogach łóżka - …pana Bootha.

- Ale przecież to doktor House prowadził nasze przypadki – powiedziała Bones trochę zdezorientowana tą nagłą zmianą lekarza.

- Proszę się nie martwić, zostałem już o wszystkim poinformowany i zapewniam panią, że jestem tu, by wyleczyć pani partnera. – Rzeczowy ton głosu mężczyzny uspokoił Brennan. – A teraz zobaczmy jak zdrowie mojego pacjenta. – Doktor podszedł do Bootha i zaświecił mu latarką w oczy. Pokręcił głową w zamyśleniu, postukał palcem w czoło, brodę i nosy, po czym zwrócił się do antropolog siedzącej po drugiej stronie łóżka. – Tak jak myślałem.

- To znaczy?

- Szok, otępienie i _memoriam harleqiunato_. To poważne schorzenie leczone tylko za pomocą czystej magii.

- Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem. – Brennan przełknęła gorzką pigułkę niewiedzy.

- Pani partner cierpi na nieuleczalne uczucie do kobiety, z którą tak naprawdę nie może być, a chciałby. No wie pani, taka „Moda na Sukces". – Bones spojrzała na niego niepewnym wzrokiem, co dało jasny sygnał lekarzowi, że nie rozumie co ma myśli. – Ach to dzisiejsze pokolenia, żeby nie znać takich klasyków? Brooke, Ridż, Stefani? Nic?

- Czekaj, czekaj… to ten serial, w którym każdy spał już z każdym, każdy z każdym ma dziecko i można umrzeć, by potem zmartwychwstać pięć lat później?

- TAK! – Cullen podskoczył uradowany, a Tempe uśmiechnęła się, jakby dostała co najmniej Nobla. – To skoro jesteśmy w temacie, jedynym skutecznym lekarstwem będzie _pocałunek prawdziwej miłości, któremu nic się nie oprze… _- Doktor złączył dłonie i zamglonym wzrokiem popatrzył za okno.

- Świetnie. Zna pan może numer telefonu do prawdziwej miłości, bo aktualnie takowego nie posiadam!

- Po co te nerwy, a może najpierw pani spróbuje?

- Helloooołłł, ja jestem _tylko _jego partnerką. – Brennan spojrzała na Carlise'a jak na wariata i założyła ręce na piersi.

- Partnerka nie partnerka, spróbować zawsze warto.

- Ale…

- No całuj…

- Niee…

-Całuj, ale już!

Tempe podskoczyła ze strachu i momentalnie przyssała się wargami do ust Bootha. Po chwili do uszu doktora dobiegło zadowolone mruczenie, które miało zarówno głos męski, jak i damski. Carlise widząc, że już nie będzie tu dłużej potrzebny wyszedł z sali, zostawiając partnerów samych. Musiał jeszcze zrobić obchód, a potem już prosto do domu. Przecież obiecał swojej synowej, że wreszcie nauczy ją grać w golfa za pomocą wyrwanych drzew.

**.::. **

Sawyer, Don i Charlie ocknęli się na środku jakiegoś wielkiego pomieszczenia. Kamienna podłoga dała im się we znaki i starszy z braci Eppesów był pewny, że złapie „wilka". _Niech to dunder świśnie!_ Zaklął siarczyście w swoim umyśle.

Sawyer rozejrzał się po pokoju, który raczej przypominał zamkową komnatę niż hotelowy pokoik, w którym z chęcią, by się znalazł. A tu jak zwykle taka kaszana, jak nie dżungla to kamienne kafelki ogrzewające tyłek do temperatury -5 stopni Celcjusza.

Charliemu jako pierwsze w oczy rzuciło się niezwykle ozdobnie wykonane siedzenie, które stało na jakimś postumencie. Nie było może przejawem nowoczesnego dizajnu, ale Eppes musiał przyznać, że z chęcią wyliczyłby jego kont nachylenia do podłoża, siłę przyciągani, logarytm wygodności, częstotliwość odgnieceń na tyłku właściciela i…

ŁUBUDU!

Trzej mężczyźni rozglądali się w celu zlokalizowania źródła hałasu, kiedy mosiężne drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i wszedł przez nie wychudzony, łysy mężczyzna z dziwną maską na głowie.

- Niech to szlag! Tyle razy mówiłem, by nie bawili się klockami w przedpokoju! – mamrotał pod nosem, idąc przez pokój, nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na mężczyzn siedzących na środku. – Imbecyle, żeby nie potrafić zgładzić jednej wioski mugoli… A wy to kto? – zapytał, kiedy wreszcie jego wzrok padł na Charliego, Dona i Sawyera.

- My tak tylko przejazdem – odparł Sawyer uśmiechając się. – Nie zabawimy tu długo.

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. – Z drugiego końca pokoju dobiegł wysoki głos.

- Masz rację, Lucjuszu, prawie o tym zapomniałem. – Lord Voldemort klepnął się w czoło i pstryknął palcami.

**.::. **

Bones szła pod rękę z Boothem, kiedy nagłe uczucie niepokoju nawiedziło jej umysł.

- A gdzie jest Charlie i Don? – zapytała, zatrzymując się przed Royla Diner. – Myślisz, że wrócili do siebie? Nie widziałam ich od tamtych wydarzeń…

- Cóż, oni zawsze byli dziwni. I, czy naprawdę musimy o nich rozmawiać? – Booth otworzył drzwi do jadłodajni i puścił Tempe przodem.

- Nie, ten dzień należy tylko dla nas – odparła i uśmiechnęła się do Seeley'a siadając przy ich stoliku.

Kiedy Booth poszedł złożyć zamówienie, Tempe rozejrzała się po lokalu. Przy barze siedziało kilka osób popijając kawę i jedząc burgery, które były specjalnością zakładu, ale to nie one przykuły uwagę kobiety. Przy stoliku stojącym w najciemniejszym kącie pomieszczenia siedział czarnowłosy mężczyzna, który wpatrywał się w nią swoimi czarnymi niczym heban oczami. _Severus Snape_, przemknęło przez myśl Bones. Nim zorientowała się, przed nią, niewiadomo skąd, zmaterializował się kawałek papieru, na którym drobnym szpiczastym pismem było napisane: _Została wygłoszona nowa przepowiednia. Stop. Potter już nie THE CHOSEN ONE. Stop. Bones to ty. Stop. Jesteś nową nadzieją naszego świata. Stop. Spotkajmy się dziś. Stop. Będę u ciebie o północy. Stop. Spal tą wiadomość. Stop._

**.::. **

- Harry, mój chłopcze. – Dumbledore poklepał młodego czarodzieja po ramieniu. – Tak mi przykro.

- Ale ja to miałem zakontraktowane, nie mogą mnie tak po prostu usunąć z pozycji zbawcy czarodziejskiego świata. To ja jestem Wybrańcem! – Potter szlochał w ramię starego czarodzieja nie bacząc na to, że już od dłuższego czasu jest obserwowany krytycznym wzrokiem Mistrza Eliksirów i jego towarzyszki.

- Czy to normalne zachowanie? – zapytała Temperance Brennan, która stała obok Snape'a.

- On nie jest normalny, ale akurat ten spazmatyczny szloch opanował do perfekcji, w końcu jest Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył-Zwracając-Na-Siebie-Większą-Uwagę-Niż-Potrzeba. To taki syndrom Marianny, która wylewała morze łez po Willoughbym nie potrafiąc docenić pułkownika Brandona. – Severus spojrzał z pogardą na Harry'ego, a Bones poszła w jego ślady.

- Interesujące – mruknęła.

**.::. **

_Wyginam śmiało ciało! Wyginam śmiało ciało! Wyginam śmiało ciało! Dla mnie to…_

- MAŁO! – ryknęli wszyscy obecni na potańcówce u Voldzia Śmierciożercy.

- I jak się bawicie, chłopcy? – Do braci Eppesów podszedł długowłosy blondyn. W jednej ręce trzymał drinka z palemką, a drugą kręcił młynki swoją laską.

- Bardzo dobrze, panie Malfoy.

- Lucek, mówiłem, by mówić do mnie Lucek, Charlie – odparł Malfoy szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. – Czemu nie dołączycie do Sawyera, tylko spójrzcie jak doskonale się bawi.

I rzeczywiście tak było. Były rozbitek szalał na parkiecie kręcąc biodrami w takt muzyki a słomkowa spódniczka założona na lniane spodnie zalotnie powiewała przy każdym ruchu. Dookoła niego tańczyli ubrani w czarne płaszcze mężczyźni, którym z szyi zwisały hawajskie wieńce.

- Czarny Pan potrafi dać czadu – westchnął Lucjusz i rozmarzonym wzrokiem spojrzał na podest, na którym rozłożony był sprzęt DJ-a. Za nim stał Voldemort z olbrzymimi słuchawkami na uszach, wymachując kościstą dłonią.

**.::.**

Booth był zdeterminowany, ale tak zdeterminowany jak jeszcze nigdy nie był. Był nawet bardziej zdeterminowany niż… ale może pomińmy to milczeniem.

Musiał odnaleźć Bones – kobietę swojego życia, która aktualnie zniknęła z jakimś wychudzonym, czarnowłosym, czarno przyodzianym facetem, który był tak przystojny jak listopadowa noc. Brrrr…..

- Mamy zadanie do wykonania. – Seeley przechadzał się w tę i z powrotem przed ustawioną w równym rządku ekipą zezulców. Obok siebie na baczność stali Camille, Sweets, Angela, Hodgins, Daisy i Fisher. – Bones zniknęła, a ja, my musimy ją odzyskać. To jest nasz priorytet!

- O matko, czuję się jak Han Solo! – zapiszczał Fisher.

- Prędzej jak Luke, nie zapominaj, że skoro Brennan to Lea, to Booth jest Hanem Solo. Myśl logicznie – szepnął Hodgins patrząc z politowaniem na młodszego mężczyznę.

- A jaki mamy plan? Wiemy gdzie przebywa? – Teraz Sweets poczuł się do obowiązku i zadał pytanie. W końcu praca psychologa do czegoś zobowiązuje.

- Udało mi się ustalić, iż Bones obecnie przebywa na zamku Hogwart – odparł Seeley i zatrzymał się. Zrobił w prawo zwrot i spojrzał na terapeutę. – To nie jest wymysł mojego skołowanego mózgu, w końcu już wycięli mi tego gwiaździaka czy co to tam było. _To są fakty. Mówił do państwa Seeley Booth._

- A gdzie leży ten cały Hogwart? – Daisy podniosła rękę, zwracając na siebie uwagę agenta.

- No jak to gdzie? W Wielkiej Brtyani – odpowiedziała Angela, której misja ratunkowa zaczęła się coraz bardziej podobać. – Ale będzie jazda! Wreszcie spotkam Severusa Snape'a i zedrę z niego te czarn… - Hodgins spojrzał krytycznie na swoja żonę, która zmieszała się lekko. – Chodziło mi, że wyrwę z niego sposób na tą zniewalającą fryzurę. Moje włosy tak sterczą, a on zawsze miał je tak… wiesz… okiełznane.

Jack tylko się uśmiechnął pod nosem, ale znów skupił się na agencie, który zaczął grzebać po kieszeniach. Kiedy już wszyscy stracili nadzieję, że cokolwiek stamtąd wyjmie, agent wyciągnął dłoń, na której leżała zardzewiała agrafka.

- A to niby co ma być? – zapytała Camille, która do tej pory nie odzywała się. – Zbieramy złom?

- Nieeee, to jest świstoklik! – krzyknął uradowany Fischer. – Będziemy się teleportować!

**.::. **

- O mateńko, ile tu dziwnych roślinek i robaczków. – Hodgins rozglądał się po ciemnym lesie szukając coraz to dziwniejszych, bardziej kolorowych, fluorescencyjnych okazów flory i fauny.

- Uspokój się, nie jesteś tu na badaniach. – Sweets upomniał entomologa, który zrobił naburmuszoną minę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Zezulce z Boothem na czele przemykali przez ciemny las, w którym drzewa rosły tak gęsto, że ich korony zasłaniały niebo. W głuszy panowały egipskie ciemności i gdyby nie noktowizory, które Fisher zakosił z bazy wojskowej w Santa Maria Amerigo Colombo to teraz błądziliby po omacku.

- A mamy już jakiś plan? – zapytała Camille kryjąc się za sporych rozmiarów krzakiem (krycie było nie potrzebne zważywszy na panujące ciemności, ale Seeley wiedziony instynktem żołnierza kazał robić wszystkim to samo co on; agent właśnie wisiał do góry nogami na drzewie udając nietoperza – kamuflaż pierwsza klasa). – Seeley – syknęła pani patolog. – Teraz będziesz porozumiewał się za pomocą echolokacji?

- Jako krzew nie powinnaś się odzywać – odparł Booth urażony brakiem zaangażowania swojej byłej. – A co do planu to jest on dopracowany do perfekcji. Obmyśliłem każdy szczegół i jeśli postąpimy tak jak mówię to wszystko się uda.

- To jaki jest plan? – zapytał Sweets, a reszta przysunęła się do Seeley'a, by nie uronić ani jednego słowa. Nikt nie chciał się pomylić i tym samym sprawić, że tak misterny plan spaliłby na panewce.

- Otóż wchodzimy do zamku przez frontowe drzwi, pytamy portiera gdzie możemy znaleźć Bones, idziemy po nią i zabieramy ją, potem jak gdyby nigdy nic wychodzimy z zamku, udajemy się do lasu i świstoklikiem wracamy do Waszyngtonu. Genialne, nie? – Seeley poruszył brwiami i spojrzał na towarzyszy.

- A jak nie będzie portiera? – zapytała Daisy, na co Lance spuścił głowę i pokręcił nią z rozpaczą.

**.::. **

Severus Snape siedział naprzeciw Dumbledore'a i nerwowo stukał palcami w blat dębowego biurka. Obok niego siedziała Bones, która kategorycznie odmówiła opuszczenia gabinetu dyrektora i teraz przysłuchiwała się rozmowie mężczyzn.

- Straszne – westchnął Albus. – Nie sądziłem, że do tego dojdzie. Nadeszły mroczne czasy.

- Nie przesadzaj, do jutra wytrzeźwieje. Voldi nigdy nie miał mocnej głowy – powiedział Snape i wrócił myślami do libacji, w których brał udział będąc jeszcze szpiegiem. _To były czasy._

- Ale jak tak można? Miał przyjść na podwieczorek. I co ja powiem Minerwie? Cały poranek piekła cynamonowe ciasteczka, które Tom tak uwielbia. – Dumbledore był rozczarowany zachowaniem Toma Riddle'a alias Voldemorta. Tyle starań poszło na marne, tyle starań.

- A co ja mam z tym wszystkim wspólnego? – zapytała Bones, która do tej pory siedziała cicho. – Podobno jestem jakąś nową nadzieją, a jak na razie to wszyscy żywią nadzieję, że ten cały Voldek nie zaleje robala i przyjdzie na herbatkę i ciasteczka. Więc… CO SIĘ DO CHOLERY DZIEJE?

- Moje dziecko – zaczął Albus przerywając tym samym Severusowi, który już szykował się, by pokazać Temperance ciemną stronę swojego oblicza. – Jesteś, jak sama to określiłaś, naszą nadzieją. A konkretnie to mamy nadzieję, że w logiczny i antropologiczny sposób wyjaśnisz Tomowi, że spożywanie alkoholu w tak dużych ilościach szkodzi i może powodować różne skutki negatywne, które koniec końców doprowadzą do śmierci – wyjaśnił Dumbledore'a.

- Mamy też nadzieję, że zrobisz mu pranie mózgu – dodał Snape ironicznym tonem.

- A czy nie o to chodzi, by go zgładzić? – zapytała Bones, która nagle straciła cały rezon.

- Zgładzić? A kto wtedy dostarczałby nam darmowej rozrywki? – Albus uśmiechnął się promiennie, Snape wzniósł oczu ku niebu (sufitowi) a drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do gabinetu wtargnął Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Daisy, Fisher i Voldemort.

- Siema – krzyknął ten ostatni. – Zgarnąłem po drodze mugoli na bibę. Sev, leć po Pottera, Lucek zaraz tu będzie ze sprzętem. To co, rozkręcamy imprezę?

**The End/Fin**

* * *

_**A/N:** Wszelkie podobieństwo do realnych osób jest przypadkowe. Ponadto nie czerpię żadnych korzyści majątkowych, powyższy utwór został napisany wyłącznie w celach rozrywkowych. :)_


End file.
